Crac-crac ? Non, cric-crac !
by Kwiky
Summary: A cinq ans, Naruto annonce à Sasuke qu'il est gay. Ça donne des idées à ce dernier. Maître Iruka, lui, n'est pas content. One-shot. AU. Chibi!Fic.


**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & Cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où m'est venue cette idée. Je trouvais juste ça mignon. Ou pas ? Heehee, en espérant que ça vous tirera un sourire, comme moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. C'est une sorte de petite tentative d'humour (qui n'a ni queue ni tête, mais OSEF, non ?). Je devrais peut-être arrêter les One-shot... Parce qu'on part loin, là ! (: _

_Mais bon, même à cinq ans, Sasuke et Naruto doivent lutter pour être ensemble :P_

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

.-.

**Crac-crac ? Non, cric-crac !**

.-.

* * *

ONE-SHOT

* * *

.

"Je suis gay !"

A cinq ans, Naruto semble si sûr de cette affirmation que c'en est touchant. Sasuke, concentré sur son coloriage et attentif à ne pas dépasser – peut-être que s'il le fait bien, le maître lui redonnera une autre image cadeau, et peut-être même que cette fois-ci ce sera une _tomate_ – fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève pas les yeux.

"Tu es tout le temps gai", répond-il, ses pupilles fixés sur une ligne si fine qu'il a peur que son feutre ne dérape. Quand il voit un tout petit point orange hors du cadre, il se sent rougir de honte, mais se rassure en jetant un œil au coloriage de Naruto.

Le peu qu'il a fait semble montrer une sévère myopie, ou un malentendu au niveau de la consigne. On dirait presque qu'il s'est appliqué à colorier l'extérieur. Sasuke regarde son propre dessin d'un autre œil, plus confiant.

"Tututut ", chantonne Naruto dans son oreille avec un gloussement. "Je suis pas gay dans ce sens là d'abord."

Cette phrase là attire cette fois l'attention du brun. Ses yeux se rétrécissent. Comment ça, _pas dans ce sens là _?

Naruto penche la tête sur le côté. Il est mignon comme ça. Sasuke fronce d'autant plus les sourcils.

"Gai, ça veut dire joyeux d'abord", il assure avec un hochement affirmatif.

Et ça il en est sûr, parce qu'il peut l'épeler ce mot, alors même qu'ils n'ont pas encore appris à lire. C'est Itachi qui lui a fait réviser son alphabet, et même s'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il récite la moitié du temps, ça rend Itachi _fier_ de lui. (Sasuke ferait tout pour rendre Itachi fier de lui. Même avaler les petits pois trop cuits de leur maman que Itachi n'aime pas et qu'il lui file en douce sous la table. Sasuke ne les aime pas non plus, mais il les mange quand même.)

"Tututut", répète Naruto, et cette fois-ci, il agite un de ses petits doigts presque-plus-potelé devant son visage. Il regarde à gauche puis à droite, et se penche en avant comme pour lui faire une confidence. "Moi je suis gaaaaay." Il allonge la syllabe et la ponctue d'un autre gloussement, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau. "Ça veut dire om— oma— omosechuel, d'abord."

Sasuke relève le nez avec une arrogance poupine, alors qu'en réalité c'est la panique dans son petit crâne. Qu'est-ce que c'est 'omosechuel' ? Et comment ça se fait que _Naruto_ connaisse des mots dont lui n'a jamais entendu parler ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Il tente par tous les moyens de cacher son trouble, et pince les lèvres pour contenir son affolement.

Il joue la carte du mépris.

"Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi, dobe."

Note à lui-même : demander à Itachi ce que veut dire omosechuel.

Evidemment, Naruto s'indigne.

"Je dis pas n'importe quoi, d'abord ! Teme !" s'écrit-il avec véhémence, tapant son petit poing sur la table. "Et je peux le prouver !"

Encore une fois, il jette un regard à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que Maître Iruka ne regarde pas par là. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouve actuellement à l'autre bout de la salle, s'occupant d'un Kiba qui essaie visiblement d'avaler un de ses crayons-pastels. A côté de lui, Lee semble l'encourager à grands cris, et Maître Iruka se fâche.

Rassuré, Naruto dodeline du chef, avant de mettre sa main dans son sac sous la table. Il défait le scratch de son cartable Pokémon, et sort avec précipitation le magazine qu'il a volé à son oncle pendant le week-end. Sans réfléchir, il le jette à la tête de Sasuke, qui vient de reprendre son coloriage avec agacement (_Je devrais savoir ça quand même,_ boude-t-il,_ Naruto va me prendre pour un idiot maintenant_). Le magasine pousse sa main sur la gauche, et le cadet Uchiha semble tout à coup prêt à s'étouffer lorsque son trait dépasse _définitivement_ du dessin. Il reporte sur Naruto un regard courroucé.

"Dobe !" crie-t-il. "Comment je vais faire pour avoir mon image-toma—" Tout à coup, il se coupe lui-même, et pique un fard.

"Ton image-toma… te ?" demande Naruto, perplexe.

Sasuke sait que si Naruto réussit à faire le lien, il va encore le traiter de monsieur-qui-fait-tout-comme-il-faut et se moquer de lui. _Tout ça parce qu'il ne gagne jamais d'image, _lui_. _Ses yeux font la navette entre son dessin et le petit blond, et il a l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais serre les mâchoires à la place. Il se saisit avec brutalité du magazine pour changer de sujet.

"Bon, et c'est quoi ç— Naruto !"

Cette fois-ci, ses joues sont plus rouges que rouge et ses yeux s'écarquillent impossiblement. Devant lui, une photo d'homme nu, vêtu uniquement d'un chapeau de cow-boy lui fait face, et cet homme possède un si gros…

"Ha-ha !" glousse à nouveau Naruto, oubliant rapidement le petit dérapage de Sasuke. "Alors t'as vu ? C'est un magazine pour omosa— _omosechuel_. C'est le vieux pervers qui l'a laissé traîné à la maison, et il a dit à papa ; "les magasines gay ruinent mon commerce, brûle moi ça !" Mais moi, je l'ai pris avant qu'on puisse le faire, et j'ai regardé et— et— t'as vu ça ?"

Naruto tourne les pages, pointant son petit doigt sur les différents modèles masculins et _nus_ qui se trouvent à travers le magasine, s'émerveillant dessus. Puis tout à coup, il fait une pause, et montre à un Sasuke devenu muet un titre sous l'une des photos provocantes.

"Et là, Sas'ke, y a écrit quoi ?"

Le jeune Uchiha n'en a aucune idée, et se racle la gorge.

"Hum… 'Omosechuels'."

Les yeux de Naruto brillent de mille feux.

"Je le savais, je le savais !" Il sautille sur son siège d'excitation, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus bas. "Il paraît que si tu te sens bizarre quand tu vois ça, c'est que tu es gay…"

Sasuke se sent effectivement bizarre en regardant les images et a tout à coup affreusement conscience de la proximité de Naruto. Il l'oublie totalement lorsqu'il tourne la page suivante cependant, et que les deux amis tombent sur une photo qui, cette fois-ci, met en scène _deux_ jeunes hommes qui ont l'air de… de…

"Oh", souffle Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demande avec empressement Naruto.

Le brun hésite, puis baisse d'un ton.

"Ils font le… le _crac-crac_."

"Ooooh", chuchote à son tour Naruto, puis il fronce ses petits sourcils, et se gratte la tête. "Mais, c'est quoi le crac-crac ?"

Sasuke prend le temps de réfléchir pendant une minute. De se souvenir des explications confuses d'Itachi.

"C'est quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup, et se font des bisous partout", finit-il par répondre, quoiqu'en fronçant encore une fois les sourcils.

Il a toujours du mal à comprendre ce que c'est.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été satisfait de cette réponse la première fois qu'il l'a entendue. Surtout quand Itachi a refusé de faire le crac-crac avec lui, lorsque Sasuke le lui a proposé. Après tout, ils s'aiment beaucoup, non ? Alors, franchement, Sasuke ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Itachi s'est étranglé face à sa demande, comme si c'était impossible.

Ce jour-là, Sasuke n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. C'est le même jour où, en rigolant, Itachi a fini par lui dire d'aller demander ça à leur père, ce que Sasuke a fait, haussant les épaules. Son père aussi a refusé de faire le crac-crac avec lui, et pire, il l'a puni sans aucune raison, après être devenu rouge en buvant son verre de scotch.

Et après, on se demande pourquoi il préfère Naruto…

Cette pensée lui donne immédiatement une idée.

"Hey, euh… Naruto ?" Le petit blond relève la tête de l'image en face d'eux. "Tu m'aime beaucoup, hein ?"

Ça l'embête de demander ça, mais c'est peut-être sa dernière occasion d'enfin connaître ce qui met les grands si mal à l'aise.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier !" répond immédiatement Naruto avec un sourire digne d'illuminer tout Konoha.

L'Uchiha sent des espèces de papillons remuer dans son bidon, comme souvent lorsque Naruto lui fait ce genre de déclarations.

"Bien", assure-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher lui aussi de répondre avec un petit sourire. "Alors tu… tu ferais le crac-crac avec moi ?"

Naruto n'a absolument aucune hésitation lorsqu'il hoche la tête avidement.

"Oh, pour sûr, pour sûr !" Puis son sourire se casse subitement, et laisse place à une moue d'hésitation. "Dis, Sas'ke… Je te crois, tu sais, pour le crac-crac. Mais moi, on m'a dit que ça avait un rapport avec le… tu sais, le trululu."

D'abord, Sasuke a du mal à comprendre. Puis il avise le regard gêné de Naruto sur la fermeture éclair de son short. Il hoche la tête avec un air entendu et important.

"Le pénis ?"

Naruto est un peu rose au niveau des joues, mais il acquiesce.

"Oui ! Oui, c'est ça !"

Sasuke lisse ses mèches noires de devant, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle variable. Puis il sourit d'un air un peu narquois.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, non ?"

L'Uzumaki face à lui glousse et cette fois-ci, c'est de plaisir qu'il rosit. Ses yeux bleus sont brillants. Il prend la main de Sasuke, et se lève.

"Allez viens !"

.

* * *

.

Iruka Umino soupire, alors qu'il a enfin réussit à faire comprendre à Kiba et Lee que les pastels sont faits pour les dessins, et non pour le goûter. Lee a hoché la tête, surexcité, et prévenu qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle à son oncle, Gai Maito. (Le pire, c'est qu'il lui apprendra probablement _quelque chose_).

Si Iruka ne connaissait pas l'homme, il aurait presque pitié de lui. Il faut dire que Lee, bien que um… _adorable_ avec ses grands yeux et ses grands…. sourcils, n'est pas l'enfant le plus facile de la classe. Mais Iruka à la terrible conviction que ses nombreux éclats sont de toutes manières liés à Gai Maito, aussi n'est-il pas trop inquiet pour lui…

Rasséréné, il s'éclaircit la gorge près du tableau, et jette un regard d'horizon sur l'ensemble de la salle. Tout le monde semble pris par son activité, et il s'autorise un petit sourire satisfait. Ces enfants ne sont pas faciles tous les jours, mais ils restent incroyables dans l'ensemble, et le professeur nourrit une grande affection pour eux.

Il adresse un sourire chaleureux à Shino, qui a rempli son coloriage de petits motifs en forme d'insecte et qui, derrière ses lunettes, semble lui demander s'il peut continuer. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Iruka _pense_, parce que le petit garçon est légèrement mystérieux et même lui a du mal à comprendre de qu'il dit ou fait la plupart du temps. (Une fois, Shino a fait des mouvements de tête pour indiquer son envie d'aller aux toilettes, et Iruka a simplement cru que le garçon avait chaud. Inutile de préciser qu'il a fini par faire ses besoins sur lui-même, héritant du merveilleux surnom de Pipi-no pendant la semaine suivante…)

Enfin. Tout allait bien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il balaie du regard la pièce encore une fois, attendant qu'un élève ait peut-être besoin de lui… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent avec étonnement la table que Sakura partage avec Ino. Les deux petites filles, pourtant studieuses, semblent avoir délaissé leur coloriage et feuillette un magasine dont la couverture lui rappelle étrangement quelque chose… Où a-t-il donc déjà vu cette couverture ? Ne serait-ce pas sur la table de chevet de Kakashi qu'il l'aurait…?

"Haaan !" il crie soudain, paniquant. Il court – vole, en réalité – en direction de la dite table pour arracher le magasine des petites mains enfantines. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?" hurle-t-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa prise et, effectivement, entre ses mains se trouve le dernier exemplaire de "_tous a poil_". Avec le poster central. (Qui montre la position que Kakashi voulait tant essayer.) COMMENT ce magasine a-t-il atterri dans sa classe ?

"Mais—"

"Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes, jeunes filles !" Iruka continue à crier, visage rouge.

C'est réellement le début de la débauche. L'enseignant n'en croit pas ses yeux.

"Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les deux, je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé cette… ce genre de lecture, mais sachez que je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir en possession d'un magasine d'une telle sorte." Il lève un doigt menaçant. "Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'appelle vos parents, et il est temps qu'ils surveillent un peu ce que vous—"

"Mais, mais, Maître Iruka, c'est pas à nous !" répond Ino, à moitié en larmes, et se ratatinant à moitié sur son siège face à la colère de son professeur.

Ça réussit à couper Iruka dans son élan pendant deux secondes, alors que rien ne sort de sa bouche restée ouverte. C'est logique, après tout. Comment deux sympathiques et innocentes jeunes filles pourraient avoir…? Il la ferme tout à coup, et fronce les sourcils.

"A qui est-ce, alors ?"

Sakura, toujours contente d'avoir la réponse, sourit nerveusement.

"Il est à Naruto et…" Elle rougit légèrement, ses yeux regardant légèrement sur la gauche. "Et à Sasuke."

Etonnement, la réponse ne surprend pas Iruka plus que ça. Il souffle un gros coup, et se retourne vivement pour dire deux mots aux jeunes garçons. Tout ça pour découvrir que leur table est vide. La panique est grande, et il se met à tourner dans tous les sens, affolé, avant de se rendre compte que les deux enfants se trouvent juste devant la porte d'entrée. Naruto se trouve derrière le petit Uchiha, lui tenant la main, alors que celui-ci se met sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la poignée.

"Hep, hep, hep !" hurle Iruka, avant de courir dans leur direction.

Il évite les nombreuses tables qui lui font tout à coup obstacles, et parvient à leur niveau presque essoufflé. _Celui qui a dit que enseignant est un métier reposant est un idiot_, pense-t-il amèrement, avant de renifler avec colère. Il sort le magasine de derrière son dos, mécontent. "Alors, lequel de vous deux a apporté ceci ?"

Naruto, qui se sent visé, lui fait un grand sourire, et pointe son petit pouce vers lui-même.

"C'est moi ! C'est à mon oncle ! Vous connaissez, Maître Iruka ?"

L'enseignant est surpris par la question, et se met à bafouiller.

"Peu… peu importe, ce n'est pas la qu—"

"Est-ce que ça vous fais vous sentir bizarre aussi ?" continue Naruto, en faisant un pas vers lui avec un ton de confidence. "Parce que nous, oui."

"Bi—bizarre ?"

Les deux paires d'yeux sont trop innocentes pour donner à la situation un quelconque sens.

"Ça veut dire que vous êtes gay, Maître Iruka", renchérit Sasuke en hochant sagement la tête. Puis il rétrécit ses yeux, et regarde les poches de l'adulte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte une image pour le féliciter de cette déclaration.

Iruka se dit que, peut-être, il devrait arrêter d'en donner. Sasuke commence à devenir sérieusement obsédé par elles.

"Mais je— je—" Il se sent ridicule de balbutier ainsi devant des enfants de cinq ans, mais le revirement de situation le rend mal à l'aise, à peu près autant que l'interrogatoire soudain des dits-enfants. Il doit avouer avoir du mal à faire refluer le sang qui vient de se canaliser au niveau de ses joues.

"Mon oncle dit que c'est des gens comme vous qui ruinent son commerce", déclare à nouveau Naruto d'un ton définitif. Puis il se retourne vers Sasuke, inquiet. "Nous aussi, non ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Maître Iruka ?"

Maître Iruka est complètement dépassé par la situation et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il marmonne de vague "je ne comprends pas", avant de reprendre contenance, et de froncer les sourcils.

"Et puis où alliez-vous, d'abord ?"

Après tout, depuis quand les élèves ont-ils droit de sortir de classe sans permission – magasine mis à part ? (Il contactera l'oncle de Naruto à ce sujet, d'ailleurs ; ce genre de chose est inacceptable.) Iruka bombe le torse, reprenant confiance.

"Aux toilettes", répond Sasuke.

"On va faire le crac-crac", ajoute Naruto.

"Oui, mais celui des omosechuels", confirme de nouveau l'Uchiha.

Confiance détruite aussitôt qu'elle s'est construite.

"Le QUOI ?"

"Maître Iruka, Maître Iruka !" Derrière eux, la classe semble avoir arrêter de travailler pour les observer. Kiba penche la tête sur le côté, curieux. "C'est quoi le crac-crac ?"

"Et c'est quoi omosechuel ?"

Tiens, pipi-no – err… Shino – parle maintenant ? Iruka retire ce qu'il a dit sur l'affection qu'il ressent pour ces petits monst— _enfants._

Le professeur avale sa salive avec difficulté, cherchant à tout prix une réponse décente. Tout allait bien il y a cinq minutes, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

"Le… le crac-crac ?" répète-t-il, mal à l'aise. "Ne veux-tu pas dire un cric-crac ? C'est une appellation commune pour un ustensile de cuisine qui permet d'enlever la coque des oeu—"

"C'est un truc que tu fais avec le pénis", répond aussitôt Naruto par dessus lui, et Iruka n'en revient pas lorsqu'il voit Sasuke serrer la main du blond avec complicité.

Cette fois-ci, l'adulte pâlit. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu commencer ? Et _d'où_ Naruto tient-il toutes ces informations ? Iruka lance un regard suspicieux à Sasuke. Celui-ci à toujours été trop précoce pour son âge.

"Maître Iruka, Maître Iruka !" Cette fois-ci, c'est Neji, à côté d'une Hinata qui semble en hyperventilation, qui s'est exprimé. "C'est quoi un pénis ?"

Le professeur lève ses mains, comme en un geste de défense.

"Un… un… Un PENNY !" s'écrie-t-il, avant de hocher nerveusement la tête. "C'est une pièce de monnaie anglaise, Neji."

A côté de lui, Naruto relève les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

"Hey, mais pas du tou—"

Il est coupé par la main de l'enseignant qui vient le bâillonner.

"Shikamaru, tu viens surveiller la classe ! Je dois discuter avec vos camarades un instant !"

Le petit garçon pique une chips à son voisin de table et soupire.

"Oh, galère."

"Dites Maître Iruka", commence Sasuke. "Naruto et moi, on pourra récupérer le magasine ? On en a besoin pour pas se tromper quand on fera le cra—"

"NARUTO ET SASUKE, DEHORS AVEC MOI, IMMEDIATEMENT !"

.

* * *

.

"_Mr Uchiha., _

_Croyez bien qu'il m'est difficile de vous écrire cette lettre, mais il m'est apparu important de vous faire part des lectures de votre fils. J'ai jugé peu important de vous donner un titre (le caractère de ces susdites lectures étant, vous vous en doutez, gênant à aborder), mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que Sasuke, tout comme son camarade de classe, a été sévèrement puni. Notamment pour l'état dans lequel ils ont mis le reste de leur camarade, en me faisant aborder des sujets _sensibles_ devant des élèves de grande maternelle._

_De plus, l'entêtement de votre fils à entraîner le dit camarade aux toilettes pour lui faire "le crac-crac" m'a également poussé à vous écrire, dans l'idée que, peut-être, vous pourriez avoir une petite conversation avec celui-ci. J'ignore d'où lui viennent ces idées étonnantes, et vous me voyez désolée de vous en faire part également. Je tiens cependant à souligner qu'il a tenté – malgré mes nombreux avertissements – d'emmener son camarade aux toilettes par __cinq fois__. Avec une tentative presque réussie._

_Dans l'espoir de le retrouver lundi matin un peu plus lucide et compréhensif de ces agissements, je vous souhaite, Mr. Uchiha, un excellent week-end. _

_Cordialement, _

_Mr. Umino Iruka._

_PS : le camarade a également été puni, étant tout aussi actif dans ces tentatives de, excusez-moi du terme, copulation._

_._

* * *

_._

Fugaku Uchiha repose la lettre que vient de lui apporter un Sasuke boudeur, et jette un regard noir vers son aîné, Itachi, écroulé de rire sur le canapé.

Il pose son verre de scotch sur la table.

"Mais enfin, Sasuke… _ENCORE ?_"

.

* * *

Review ? (:


End file.
